pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanni (game)
Giovanni doubles as the Gym Leader for Viridian City's Gym, and as the Boss of the criminal organization Team Rocket. As the Gym Leader, Giovanni holds the Earth Badge for the trainers that defeat him, and specializes in -type Pokémon. In the Generation II games, Giovanni has disappeared inexplicably after his final loss to Red, leaving Team Rocket disorganized and confused. However, he soon sets up a new evil organization named Team Rainbow Rocket in Alola and gathers all the other leaders from the past five regions. Appearance Giovanni is a tall, medium built, middle aged man. He has very short, flat, dark hair and small dark eyes. He wears a long sleeved black shirt with a large V neck that shows off a white undershirt, black slightly baggy trousers and black shoes. Personality As the manipulative leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni has a knack for being underhanded. His general attitude is untrustworthy to say the least, giving off a conniving or serious expression at times. It is revealed during his relationship with Mewtwo, that he sees all Pokémon as a source of power for his own will to abuse. Biography Games Red, Green, Blue and Yellow Giovanni first appeared in Red, Green, Blue and Yellow as the Leader of Team Rocket. After he and his Team Rocket Grunts were defeated at both the Rocket Hideout and Silph Co., Giovanni escapes to an unknown hideout. Eventually, it is revealed that he is the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym, and the final Gym Leader the player character faces. Upon defeating him, Giovanni states that he's giving up on Team Rocket, subsequently disbands the organization, and disappears, and is not seen again for the rest of the game. Gold, Silver and Crystal Later on, in Gold, Silver and Crystal, Team Rocket has reorganized, now functioning without Giovanni, and believes that he will return. The lost Team Rocket attempts several acts in order to call their former Leader, though he never makes an appearance. FireRed and LeafGreen In FireRed and LeafGreen, Giovanni retains his first role as villain and Viridian Gym Leader in the exact with the exception of passing the protagonist the TM (Earthquake) instead of the TM (Fissure). At the Sevii Islands, a group of renegade Team Rocket Grunts and Admins attempt to continue their schemes but are defeated by the protagonist. HeartGold and SoulSilver In HeartGold and SoulSilver, another branch of Team Rocket led by Executive Archer attempt to relaunch the team by committing several acts such as at the Slowpoke Well and the Lake of Rage. After being foiled by the protagonist, the new Team Rocket took over the Goldenrod Radio Tower to contact their missing leader but are once again defeated. Archer then disbands Team Rocket forever, much like his leader three years ago. It was later revealed during the Celebi Event that Giovanni heard the broadcast from his radio in his hideout in Tohjo Falls. After being defeated, he disappears. During the event, it was also revealed that Silver was Giovanni's son who was abandoned by his father when he met his defeat at the hands of Red. This act reflects on Giovanni's selfishness. Black 2 and White 2 In Black 2 and White 2, he appears at the World Tournament mode wearing his Celebi event outfit. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, he appears in the Alola region, where he has formed Team Rainbow Rocket. This new villainous team, in addition to Giovanni (who is the leader), consists of Archie from Team Aqua, Maxie from Team Magma, Cyrus from Team Galactic, Ghetsis from Team Plasma, Lysandre from Team Flare, and numerous Team Rainbow Rocket grunts. These individuals all hail from an alternate universe where they achieved their prior villainous goals and were brought to Alola through an Ultra Wormhole. At some point late in the game, the player character enters the Team Rainbow Rocket hideout to put an end to their (currently unknown) plans, battling Giovanni in the process. Manga Adventures The Electric Tale of Pikachu Anime Main series Origins Generations Masters trailer Sprites Giovanni(RB)Sprite.png|Giovanni's Battle Sprite Red & Blue Giovanni(Y)Sprite.png|Giovanni's Battle Sprite in Yellow Giovanni(FrLg)Sprite.png|Giovanni's Battle Sprite in FireRed & LeafGreen GiovanniHGSS.gif|Giovanni's Battle Sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver VSGiovanni.png|Giovanni's VS Sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver GiovanniB2W2.gif|Giovanni's Battle Sprite Black 2 & White 2 Giovanni VS PE.png|Giovanni's Battle Sprite in Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee Pokémon Red, Green and Blue First Battle= |-| Second Battle= |-| Gym Battle= Yellow First Battle= |-| Second Battle= |-| Gym Battle= FireRed and LeafGreen First Battle= |-| Second Battle= |-| Gym Battle= HeartGold and SoulSilver (Special Event) Black 2 and White 2 (Pokémon picked randomly from the list. Rhyperior is certain to be the first.) Ground-type Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Kanto Gym Leader Tournament= Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Ultra Sun= |-| Ultra Moon= Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! First Battle= |-| Second Battle= |-| Gym Battle= Stadium Round 1= |-| Round 2= Trivia *Giovanni's name may come from the word GEO for the first part of his name. Geo is Greek for Earth and this is because he is a Ground type trainer. **It may also be a pun on how most 20's and 30's American gang members had Italian names like Alfonso (Al) Capone. Giovanni is an English-Italian name and is a gang leader himself. *Giovanni's outfit in Generation IV and V seems to be based on a general's uniform. *In Pokémon Yellow, Giovanni replaced Kangaskhan with Persian since Yellow was based on the anime. *He may be inspired by the villain of James Bond series, Ernst Stavro Blofeld. In Bond films and novels, Blofeld leads his own criminal organization, the S.P.E.C.T.R.E., to become rich and reign on the world. As a companion, Blofeld has a cat. *In the Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Celebi event, the rival is found out to be the son of Giovanni. *He is considered to be the main antagonist of the entire Pokémon franchise. **This is supported by his forming of Team Rainbow Rocket, which consists of team bosses from other regions. *Overall, his anime counterpart is the strongest Gym Leader throughout the anime series' run as he defeated Gary in the Original series by using Mewtwo in his control after their Gym battle. The second is Ash in the Best Wishes series where he quickly defeats him by using his Persian against his Pikachu. Gallery FRLG Giovanni.png|Giovanni's artwork for FireRed & LeafGreen. RBY Giovanni.png|Giovanni's artwork for Red, Green, Blue and Yellow games. USUM Giovanni.png|Giovanni in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Giovanni Lets Go Pikachu Eevee-Concept Art.png|Concept art of Giovanni for Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee. Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Generation I characters Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Male characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Generation VII characters Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon